kingsandconquerorsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Beelim
Elephants 11/2/2020 Elephants are still causing problems. *Ammo issues caused by elephants. Need to insert a new ammo node 0, to allow for firing of missiles from primary crew unit. *Rotation, attack moves not working. Stationary attacks work, moving attacks don't work. *Indian elephants may need to be toned down in power. "Ages" *"0-state": Nationhood *Level 1 Reform: Centralisation *Level 2 Reform: Sovereignty *Level 3 Reform: Hegemonia CtW improvements *Rebels (issue is the culture but I believe we can fix that) *Ministers (covered already) *Culture. Culture can be spread by occupation of a territory. Religion is spread by missionaries. *Loyalty and craft. If a Minister's craft is substantially higher than his loyalty, there is a chance that he may ensconce himself as an independent ruler. How soon he will rebel depends on the development of the area, his level, as well as the culture (and the minister's culture too) *Ministers and merchants all have family trees which pop up if you click their portraits. The system is the same in Rome 2 but for this addition. *Political intrigue - the higher your functionaries' value, the more demanding they become. *Sea and marine trade - perhaps they can just stop your units and functionaries from crossing over water; units crossing water which are attacked with ships are captured or killed. *More rares. *Warships. Warships can be built in areas with a marine link, and which can be released into areas which are bordered by maritime lanes. One ship can intercept at least two sea lanes. Units and functionaries cannot pass through an area with enemy warships in sight - although ministers and armies can be loaded on ships and sent around. Priority factions: *rverni - Botroas *Britons - Botroas *Suebi - 3 units *Parthians, *Sarmatians, *Macedonians, *Achaea, *Epirus, *Seleucidae, *Egypt, *Carthage, *Lusotanni and *Rome http://periklisdeligiannis.wordpress.com/tag/naval-warfare/ Celtic Chariots The Rigissidones and the Issedones should have the same basic layout - two horses, one driver and one javelineer. I realise that there's a limit of three crew members so perhaps you could try making the driver part of the base model. If that doesn't work, we've got a choice I think between getting rid of one horse or getting rid of the driver. These chariots should be able to fire while moving. Regarding the chariot models, I was thinking of having this model for the basic celtic chariot and this for the elite chariot. I will sort out the appearance of the driver and javelineer so you won't need to worry about it, basically the basic chariot will have a naked/unarmoured driver and a javelineer with at most a helmet, whilst the elite chariot would have a driver with a helmet but no other armour and a javelineer with chain mail or equivalent body armour. Another issue is the positioning of the driver. There are records, from Julius Caesar I think, that the driver would actually balance on the yoke between the horses. This setup can be seen in Europa Barbarorum II's chariots, a picture of which is in the Dropbox chariot folder (britonchariot.jpg). This would be the ideal setup I think. If that doesn't work well however, it would be fine to just put the driver on the same platform with the javelineer, as in this picture . Super7700 (talk) 23:55, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Oh, the Celtic chariots are already complete, I just haven't decided how to link the noble javelineers to the chariot. After much thinking, I decided to have the chariots and throwers linked together as one. If I am right, the throwers need a pivot node embedded into them at foot level, so that they can turn around as they fire. Your mention of Celtic jockeys balancing on the yoke might be of use yet. It would certainly help in alleviating embarassing situations where the warriors overlap with the drivers in a bizarre way! Beelim (talk) 04:12, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Atlas First off, I just want to say that the map is absolutely beatiful; everything from the borders to the Greek letters to the texture is perfect. I'm just curious though, why have you placed the map upside down? I'm guessing this is based on historical maps, though I'm concerned that it might be a bit annoying in terms of gameplay, and I can just imagine that some people will think its a bug. -- Super7700 (talk) 07:35, August 2, 2015 (UTC) I got bored of maps being positioned north-up, and also, north up wasn't very common until the Middle Ages. I have been looking at the Imperivm Invictvm map and been wondering if I should redo it so that it's east-up. We do have a north-up version, but the atlas section will need to be redone - image mapping will not hold if we "correct" it :( Beelim (talk) 10:33, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Regardless of its historicity or originality, I would argue that the map should be north up simply from a gameplay perspective given that players will be more familiar with that arrangement and thus be able to orientate themselves more easily. Obviously, it would take you a lot of work to redo the atlas if we were to use the north up matter, so maybe we just give this a bit more thought. I'll check what Nanomat thinks about this. -- Super7700 (talk) 06:39, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Oh I was going to share my opinion on this matter... The map itself is very beautiful and perfectly gives you the feel and atmosphere of ancient Mediterranean/Greek world, however, I also think that this south-up positioning is confusing and not very practical. This may be historically authentic, but it can lead to some problems like imagine that for some reason you want to pinpoint the exact location of the province Armenia and eventually to plan exactly which other provinces you have to conquer in order to reach it. It would be quite confusing. Since most people are used to the north-up standard I believe it would be better to stick to it. Nanomat (talk) 16:26, August 4, 2015 (UTC) North-up's ready. Will take 1 week to complete the legends, and will take another to rectify the wiki image map. The north-up Rise of the Barbarians map and atlas are ready, nevertheless. Beelim (talk) 16:50, August 4, 2015 (UTC) The new north-up map is just great. It is easier to read everything. Nanomat (talk) 18:36, August 5, 2015 (UTC) RoN Models in Blender I'm not sure if you would find much use for this now, but it looks like a modder has found a way to get RoN models/animations working with blender: http://ron.heavengames.com/cgi-bin/forums/display.cgi?action=ct&f=10,6567,,365. At least to me, the most interesting part of this is the possibility to import RoN models and animations into Blender, as that would make it possible to make models for a number of unit types without having to make a whole set of animations as well (heavy cavalry and horse archers come to mind). I'm trying to find out more about this, in particular I'm interested to see whether the plugin would work for 3ds Max as well (since that's the program I'm used to using). -- Super7700 (talk) 08:30, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Intriguing. I will try to investigate this, with a building for Kings & Conquerors first. But to be honest, the only reason why I use Blender is because it is free. |At least now you have a means of doing a more advanced mod for 0AD. I'm currently thinking of bringing Rise of Kings buildings out of RoN and into a mediaeval mod. Beelim (talk) 12:05, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Hellenistic & Roman victory splash screens Mr. Beelim, I would suggest one of these image versions (Pyrrhus 1, Pyrrhus 2, Pyrrhus 3, I think Pyrrhus 1 is best) which depict triumph of Pyrrhus for a Greek/Hellenistic victory splash screen and this one which depicts Triumph of Caesar in Rome for Roman victory splash screen. Nanomat (talk) 20:23, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :The Pyrrhus one is a bit underwhelming, but the Roman one is excellent - just too bad that the resolution is so awful. Beelim (talk) 00:52, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Dacian splash You were asking for a Dacian splash a long time ago. Here are two pieces I found: Dacians and more Dacians (here is a higher res version but has tag) by Radu Oltean. Nanomat (talk) 21:18, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Blender compliance Great news! I might ask what are the benefits of blender? How will this affect the mod actually? Nanomat (talk) 01:43, March 23, 2017 (UTC) If you are willing to learn, it means that you now have a means of creating units and sprites for RoN without waiting for me or having to go through the rigmarole of downloading 3ds Max 5. The new plugin by Ryder25 also means that any model that can be opened up in Blender can also be converted for RoN. I am still mulling whether to go ahead and replace all my old work that I did before this. Most likely for Kings & Conquerors a new custom skeleton, alongside new sprites, will have to be created. Beelim (talk) 02:42, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Hellenistic Era 0.2 ERROR Hello... again after some time :D I've just tried installing the Hellenistic Era 0.2 on a clean install RoN Gold edition but the setup gives me "Another version of this product is already installed" error. Since you are in touch with Super7700, can you ask him how can be this fixed? - Nanomat (talk) 23:25, August 5, 2019 (UTC Have you tried checking your installed programs, or tried using a plugin version instead? Also, I should tell you, the RoN Workshop version is up and running now and it works just fine ;) Beelim (talk) 02:36, August 6, 2019 (UTC) It's ok. I didn't uninstall properly the earlier 0.11 version. It's all good now :) - Nanomat (talk) 21:37, August 6, 2019 (UTC)